What If I Chose You Over Eternity?
by Huddy1996
Summary: Wendy is now an adult and she has reached the age for marriage. Her father, George Darling is arranging a marriage for her. In her dreams she remembers a young teenage boy with messy hair and blue eyes. However, she doesn't recall who he is, but she has a feeling that he is significant in her life. Then she meets a young man who resembles the boy in her dream; his name is Peter.


**What If I Chose You Over Eternity? Part 1:**

The rocking chair rolled itself steadily in a soothing rhythm as the old, wooden floors creaked silently with each stroke from the rocking sat a young lady lulled with sleep while her thick light brown curls cascaded down her shoulder. In her small hands, a brown leathered book was held with it's treasure unlocked; an exciting epic with heroes and monsters. However, the story wasn't read, but another story was being told in the lady's mind:

_Before her stood a young teen with the most amazing eyes. He barely flashed those baby blues at her, but she saw the whirling emotion behind them and they intoxicated her. They were powerful… and absolutely beautiful. They were the palest and the purest hue of blue which revealed his complex free spirit. _

_She noted not a single sign of maturity in the features of his face, or about him in general- except those eyes. It was subtle, but there was a distinct touch of sadness etched on his youthful face. _

_She truly wanted to reach out and touch his pained face, provide some kind of relief to him, but couldn't. She couldn't hear anything, but the crash of the waves behind the boy. _

_Then his pale pink lips parted and closed itself quickly- and parted again. _

"_Wendy, must you leave Neverland?" the boy asked with a hushed tone. His question bounced off of the wet, cold walls of the cave. _

_The boy evidently knew her- he knew her name! But she didn't know this boy's name. How did he know her name? _

_Wendy wanted to ask how he knew her name, but when his piercing gaze stared at her, the words didn't come out. Neverland…. the name sounded familiar…. a place from her past perhaps. Confusion struck her and the name made her shiver for an unknown reason. _

_She looked around to see if she knew where she was. Unfortunately, she couldn't identify the area and how could she possibly stay at a place she didn't know?! It made no logical sense. _

_Wendy replied, "Yes…" _

_More pain was drawn on his featured; his pure blue eyes had no curtains to hide his emotions. The messy haired boy forced a pained smile and that too was beautiful. Everything about him was gorgeous. _

_He faintly whispered, "Okay, I'll take you home." _

_Wendy repeated, "Home." _

_Suddenly, she felt her body grow light as he carried her in his supple arms. Wendy watched the sky change from blue to black and millions of stars poke through the blank void. Although she didn't know the boy and she was already secured in his arms, she wanted to be closer to him. _

_Wendy nuzzled her head between his shoulder and his chin. She could feel his steady heartbeat; it beated like the wild drums of the Natives. The pale, white moon shone on them as they remained in the darkness. It illuminated his handsome features. _

_Sadly, he landed onto the balcony of her room. The voyage lived for too shortly and a sense of sadness filled her too. He helped her stand on the cold floor of the balcony while he remained perched on the balustrade like a pixie. _

_No words could describe the sense of loneliness she felt despite the fact that the boy remained rooted on the railing, right in front of her. He smiled a bittersweet smile and whispered, "I'll miss you Wendy Darling." _

_Wendy was filled with warmth and her eyes widened when the boy confidently leaned closer to her face and pressed his lips against hers. _

The windows slammed open from the force of the wind and Wendy woke up from the dream. There was a low thud on the floor as her book fell. Although the room was chilly, her lips felt scorched and she touched her mouth.

A very old Newfoundland, Nana who had always nursed Wendy and her brothers, wobbled over and slowly picked up the book for Wendy. She smiled softly at her beloved family dog and gave her a hug.

Wendy said, "Thank you, Nana."

She wiped the drool covered book and placed it on the small tea table, next to the rocking chair. The cool autumn wind bristled the rustling trees and the golden, brown, red leaves showered down onto the London streets.

Soft knocks came from the door and she said, "Enter."

Her father, George Darling, marched into the room confidently and smiled at his daughter. He said, "Hello sweetheart. Your mother and I were talking about this matter for the last few weeks, but we truly think it'd be best if you got married soon. Other women in your age are married and raising their children these days!"

She looked up at the sky and felt a strange longing for…. _something..._

Wendy turned around and stared at her father. Her father suddenly cried, "Darling! Why are you crying?!"

Wendy was shocked to find her father's testimony true. She dabbed her fingers by her hears and felt tears flowing down her cheeks freely like streams.

She whispered, "I don't know."

Her father embraced her and said, "Now, now. It's not too late for you to get married! It's no reason to cry, darling. I have one of my friend's son who is interested in you, perhaps we can arrange for you two to meet! I'm sure your mother would love it."

Wendy wiped her tears away and didn't know why she was crying; but it definitely wasn't because she was missing a ring on one of her fingers. It had something to do with the dream she had- but what was the dream about again? Wendy couldn't remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it! :)<strong>


End file.
